The Hanyou Miko
by Recka Star
Summary: The Shikon no Tama has been completed, but Naraku is still alive and kicking. Inuyasha must make his decision whether he wants to change or not. When he decides, and the spell he and Kagome does goes horribly wrong, what will happen? Please R&R!


Hey. I just got this idea and it's been driving me crazy, and I can't write anything else, so here is a product of my craziness.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…wish I did though…**

**The Hanyou Miko**

**Chapter 1: The Wish**

"_I have to decide…"_ A hanyou thought. He rolled the milky pink jewel had in his hand around as he stared at the fire in front of him, the orange flame leaping every once in a while to illuminate his light, amber eyes. The fire shone on his long, silver mane of hair that went to his waist. The soft, silvery, triangular shaped ears he had on top if his head twitched each time the fire popped or sizzled. His red haori seemed to glow in the night as he sat there.

He looked over at the girl sitting across from him. The light from the fire softly illuminated her chocolate brown eyes, making them look like an angels to the man. She was hugging her knees to her chest slightly with her arms, hiding her black and crimson kimono she was wearing, her mid back length raven black hair cascading down her back and shoulders as she stared into the small fire before her.

"_Maybe I should turn human…for Kagome…" _The man thought. _"But…if I turn human then…what will I do? No one will be trying to kill me for my race but…I won't be able to protect myself…or Kagome…If I turn demon, I'll finally have what I want…and I can kill…wait, no, killings out of the question…but then if I turn demon, I might kill Kagome and never know…_

_"How will I know which to choose? This is…such a hard decision…but…of course…I can always just…stay hanyou…"_

"Hey Inuyasha?" The young girl asked. Inuyasha looked over at her, then back down at the fire when he thought she would see his eyes. She could now read them like a book now.

"Yes Kagome?" He asked.

"Have you…um…decided?" Kagome asked, looking up from the fire to his face, hoping to catch his eye.

"Not…not yet…give me…another minute…" Inuyasha said, not looking up, his eyes covered by his silver bangs.

"Okay." Kagome said softly, looking disappointedly back down at the fire because he hadn't even looked at her when she spoke. "Do you want me to go tell the others that we're about to use it?"

"No." Inuyasha answered softly in a whisper.

"Why?"

"Because…I don't want to them to know."

"Again I ask…why?"

"I'd rather it just be you and me."

"Okay." Kagome said quietly. A few moments later, Inuyasha, still not looking up, stood and walked over to her.

"I've decided." Inuyasha said, still averting his eyes.

"So…that's what you really want?" Kagome asked, looking at his face. Then she realized what he wanted.

"Yes."

"Is that your final choice? You can't change it afterwards. Is that your true wish?" Kagome asked, looking at him.

"Yes, it is Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Then lets do it." Kagome said cheerfully. He wanted to be a full demon. But…as long as it made him happy, she didn't care. Her life had started to revolve around Inuyasha, and him alone, and if he wasn't happy, there wasn't any way that she could be, but she had yet to tell Inuyasha how she felt.

Inuyasha looked at her through his bangs. _"How did she know…and still be so…happy?"_ He thought.

"Let's do it together…the spell will probably work better if we do at the same time."

"All right."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Let's do it."

Inuyasha knelt down next to Kagome, his eyes still hidden. He held out his hand with the jewel, and Kagome put her hand on top.

"On five. One…two…three…four…" Kagome said. She looked up at Inuyasha, hoping that he would be looking up at her as well, but was yet again disappointed when he was looking down still.

"Five!" Kagome said.

"Make me a-"

"Make Inuyasha a-"

"-human."

"-youkai."

Both looked up at each other in horror at what they had just said. They had said opposing things! But, before anything else could happen, the jewel floated up above them. There was a blinding flash of pink light, and then a pink mist surrounded them as Inuyasha and Kagome both fell to the ground, unconscious.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome opened her eyes. She must not have been out for very long. She suddenly became aware of a damp smell mixed with the smell of burning wood. The smell seemed to hit her all at once, causing her to close her eyes and cover her nose with her hand. As her hand came to her nose, she felt a small scratch on her cheek. She pulled her hand away from her face to look at her hand.

"_My nails weren't this long…"_ Kagome thought. Then, she saw a figure up walking through the pink mist towards her.

"Kagome!" The figure called. Her ears swiveled in the direction the voice had come from.

"_Wait…my ears don't 'swivel'…"_ Kagome thought.

"I'm…I'm here!" Kagome said, sitting up. As the figure got closer, she saw that it was Inuyasha. Inuyasha was relieved at first to see her, then his face turned from relief to shock.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, then noticed that her upper lip had been pushed forward slightly. She reached up a hand and felt that she now had two teeth that were longer than the others… "FANGS?"

Inuyasha was to shocked to speak. Kagome then reached up a shaking hand to feel something soft, triangularand fuzzy on top of her head. She looked up at Inuyasha. As she shifted, she felt something flick that was coming out of the bottom of her back. She looked behind her to see two midnight black tails with red tips. She then felt her back to notice that her hair was much, much longer (probably to her knees) and had what seemed to be natural red streaks. She looked back at Inuyasha with wide, shock filled eyes.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said.

"I'm a-"

"You're a-"

Then both said the last word together, "-hanyou!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Translations:**_

**Hanyou-** Half demon

**Youkai-** Full demon

**Haori-** Japanese style shirt

**Kimono-** Everyday clothes in Feudal Japan

Well, that's it for the first chapter. Sorry it's short, but still…I think it's good, don't you? Please read and review! And…I don't know if I should do this or not…I've seen other authors do it so I will…um…here goes!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 2: Adapting**


End file.
